Midnight
by HappyMe-O
Summary: Jin and Hwoarang are sitting at home with nothing to do. Jin wants to just go to bed, but Hwoarang has other things on his mind.


**A/N: A quick one Shot. **

**Important Message:**

**I originally was going to do this with a bunch of one shots of a cross over with One Piece. However, my laptop had crashed and I lost all of my writing. I was however abele to save RLT. My profile has more details. And please review!  
**

**Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Midnight**

It was eleven fifty Friday night in the home of the Blood Talon and his lover. The only sound witch could be heard was the soft melody from the radio. Hwoarang could be seen emerging from the kitchen a wine glass in hand; his hips rocking back and forth as he slowly danced though the room. The redhead was clearly drunk but the brunet on the couch did not mind.

"Jin, Jin Hey Jin…, maybe we should do something," Hwoarang said plopping down on the couch and resting his feet on his lovers lap.

Jin chuckled at his lover and leaned over, taking the wine glass out of Hwoarang's hands before he spelt it all over the place. "At this time of night?"

Hwoarang grinned. "What do you mean 'at this time of night?' It's only It's only eleven-O-Clock, plus its Friday," he said and laughed. "Okay, how about this. How about we, we do something till Midnight? Then we can sleep or something. How does that sound?"

Jin chuckled then glanced at his watch. "Well its eleven fifty one what do you think we can do in nine minutes?"

Hwoarang grinned and got up to his knees making his way over to his lover a twinkle in his eyes. "I'll tell you what…, what we can do. We can Have hot huckleberry kinky sex. I can make it worth your while. I promise."

That time Jin laughed full heartedly. His lover was so damn funny and cute when drunk he couldn't help it. "In nine minutes, Hwoarang? I thought you liked to make it last or are you that horney?"

"Yes, yes I am," Hwoarang said and leaned forward, grabbing his lover's face and licking the cheek, and nibbling his jaw.

Jin's eyes widened and he laughed once again. He grabbed Hwoarang by the shoulders and pinned him down on the couch. "Hwoarang that's gross, you know."

Hwoarang grinned. "You like it. Now come on get the caramel I want to lick it off you."

Jin shook his head. "You get it, if you can find it."

Hwoarang nodded. "Okay," and with that Hwoarang pushed Jin off his shoulders and ran into the kitchen.

Jin sighed and placed a hand over his mouth and laughed into it. He was tired and with a drunken Hwoarang he wondered if he was going to get to sleep tonight. They didn't get much sleep last night do to fun 'activities' and well after last night Jin needed a nights rest. And since Hwoarang was drunk he hoped it would be easy to knock out his lover and get some sleep.

Jin glanced at his watch. "Hwoarang it's eleven fifty-three," he called out a smile on his face.

There was silence then after another two minutes Hwoarang finally emerged from the kitchen. "Okay Jin I found no wait I didn't find the Carmel but I found Marshmallow fluff and chocolate syrup. Witch one do you want?"

Jin grinned and stood to his feet, walking over to his lover and grabbed him by the waist. "I'll take the syrup, but you better hurry up. Time is almost up."

Hwoarang nodded and kissed Jin's nose. "Okay, get naked and sit on the couch. I'll do it fast."

Jin shook his head. "Where is the fun in that? How about you strip me instead?"

Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah, I'll do it faster. Go and sit on the couch," he said and stepped over to the coffee table taking a sip of his wine.

Jin watched with a grin, but did as he was told. He watched as Hwoarang sat down his wine and made his way over to the couch, a large grin on his face. He went to his knees and grabbed Jin by the neck and pulled him into a rough and sloppy kiss. "Mm Kazama you taste good."

Jin chuckled and pressed his forehead against Hwoarang's and kissed his nose. "It's eleven fifty-six, we still have time?"

"Oh ho Yeah," the redhead said with a large grin. H took a hold of the bottom of Jin's shirt and struggled to untuck it from his pants. "Gah…, Jin your pants are too tight! Don't worry I'll get rid of the belt," he said, pushing Jin into the couch and started to remove the belt. The belt whipped out of Jin's pants and over Hwoarang's shoulder. Hwoarang took a deep breath and sat back on his feet. Another minute passed.

"That was harder than I thought…," he said and finally grabbed his lover's shirt and pulled it out of hit pants.

Jin laughed as he watched Hwoarang struggle to pull the shirt up and over his head. After another two minutes Hwoarang finally managed to pull the shirt over his head and onto the floor. "Eleven fifty nine. Still have time?"

"Yes! Don't worry…, let me get a boost," he said and grabbed his wine and took a long gulp. Hwoarang then turned back to Jin with a wide smile on his face. "What time is it now, Kazama?"

Jin smiled. "I believe my love…, it's Midnight."

Hwoarang nodded and laid his head onto Jin's lap and closed his eyes. "Told you I can do it." Hew said and fell asleep.

Jin could only laugh.

**The End.**


End file.
